


Unspoken

by supernaturallylost



Series: Mental Health [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anxious Dean, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, massage may or may not be involved, seriously sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been moving all day long -- restless, anxious, and determined not to talk about it. Cas knows there's nothing he can do until Dean decides to speak, so he waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Dean was antsy all day. He couldn’t help it. There were a few pauses in the morning, when Cas could persuade him to sit down and watch the television for a few minutes at a time. Somehow, though, Dean managed to find some excuse to get up only ten minutes into a show. When he came back from a particularly long absence, he complained that the car was fixed and running smoothly.

“The faucet in the bathroom has been a bit temperamental lately,” Cas suggested in defeat. If Dean was going to wander the house and drive himself crazy, he might as well do something useful.

By 6 pm, the tap was working smoothly, the stew on the stove was spreading a tantalizing aroma around the house, the knocker on the front door was polished and neat, the gun collection was rearranged in order of size, and the laundry was almost finished drying.

By 7 pm, the list of completed tasks grew by two after Dean polished Cas’ four pairs of black shoes and vacuumed the carpets in the bedrooms and living room. Cas sat on the couch with a magazine and a bowl of stew. As he dipped buttered bread into his bowl, he yelled over the sound of the vacuum.

“Don’t forget to move the loveseat and vacuum under it. Who knows when it was cleaned last.”

8 pm finally met Dean without anything to do. The house was spotless, there was no longer an annoying click made by the dishwasher, and the pictures on the walls were all perfectly straight. Cas returned from the bathroom to see Dean flop down on the couch. Almost immediately, Dean’s finger began tapping on his knee. Dean took a deep breath and let it go slowly.

Cas tilted his head, his expression softening. Worry was in his brows, love was in his eyes, and amusement danced on his lips. Slowly, he made his way to the couch. Just as he sat down next to Dean, the latter shook his head.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Dean stated firmly.

Cas sat gently right beside him, reached tenderly for his hand, and wrapped it in his own warm fingers.

“You don’t have to,” he shrugged, looking toward the TV.

Dean surveyed Cas’ profile and recognized the knowing smile and the laughing blue eyes. Cas’ dark hair looked more ruffled than usual, probably due to the stress of Dean’s discontent. Though he hadn’t complained or mentioned it, Cas’ concern showed clearly enough in the way his shoulders were tensed.

Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas’, tapped Cas’ far shoulder, and slowly guided Cas’ back in front of him. Dean took a deep breath, smiled, and moved onto his knees on the couch.

“You better not be wearing shoes on the couch,” Cas scolded teasingly.

“I’m the one who’d have to clean it anyway,” Dean grinned, putting his hands on Cas’ tense shoulders.

“That’s true.”

Cas’ train of thought was lost, however, when one of Dean's hands abandoned the other to the massage. With his free hand, Dean trailed his fingers down Cas' spine and brushed just under the hem of his shirt. Dean’s breath came wonderfully closer, and Cas chuckled when sandpaper scruff brushed against his ear. While his fingers stroked Cas’ waist and stomach, Dean sucked just below Cas’ jaw and along his neck.

“Dean,” Cas sighed happily.

Dean tucked his pinkies into the band of Cas’ pants and placed the palms of his hands against the warmth of Cas’ hips. He sighed, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dean whispered, eyes closed.

“Don’t be,” Cas shook his head, raising his hand to Dean’s face and stroking the stubble with his thumb. “I understand.”

“That’s why I’m sorry,” Dean mumbled, pulling his head back. Cas tried to turn around, but Dean held his hips in place. “Let me help. I am sorry, and I know you understand, but that’s no excuse for me to stress you this much. Let me make up for it?”

Cas nodded. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean curled his fingers around the hem of Cas’ shirt and pulled it up. The shirt tore a little bit when one of the sleeves got caught on Cas’ elbow, but neither of them cared when it was tossed aside. Dean leaned forward again, gently touching his nose to the base of Cas’ neck and taking another deep breath.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas spoke quietly.

Dean’s lips briefly touched the nape of Cas’ neck before he sat back and raised his hands to meet soft but tense shoulders.

“Cas.” Dean’s thumbs began pressing to seek out knots and untangle them.

Meanwhile, Cas simply reached back and touched Dean’s thigh behind him.

“I know,” Cas smiled, eyes closed. “When you’re ready, you can tell me. I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
